Glee in the Games
by AquilaJ
Summary: The Glee kids are reaped with the Girl on Fire herself in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. It's very obvious who's going to win BUT these singers may surprise you with their killing skills. Warning: blood, character deaths, triggers and a suicide scene. Warning: romance, so bring your tissues. Don't worry, it's only kissing. Read if you're up for it.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Thank you for clicking on my morbid story. I hope you enjoy it. And if you don't, there's always the back button so you can go and browse some other, slightly less grim fanfics, and pretend you never read this one.

So, as you may be able to tell, I HATE GLEE. So it's not a GLEE fanfic, it's more like a HUNGER GAMES fanfic. My sister (IHeartDarrenCriss- I got all the information off her) told me to write it, and she loves Glee. But this may not be what she was expecting. This story is practically a massacre of every single Glee character there is. Trust me, there is an abundance of death and blood. It IS the Hunger Games, after all.

Even with all this slightly negative stuff ^^^^^^ I hope you like the fanfic. Or anti-fanfic, when Glee is concerned. You can make rude comments if you like, I'm doubting many Gleeks will like this. This is my first EVER fanfic and I was persuaded to post it by said sister. So I'm a newbie. But oh well :P

Good luck reading this.

* * *

Chapter 1: District 12

When Mike woke up, the other side of his bed was cold. Well, of course it was. He had no one to share with. Not since the 72nd Hunger Games, when his girlfriend Lilia was reaped and died in the bloodbath. He missed her too much. Some days he wished he could end his life somehow to be with her. But his family had no money for a funeral or even a place to bury his body.

There was a chance he would be reaped this year. He'd entered his name for the tesserae more times than anyone in District 12 history. Even more than that girl Katniss he'd had a crush on since Lilia died. OK, _maybe _he'd had a crush on Katniss when his late girlfriend was alive, but that was his little secret.

But today was reaping day. Mike put on his canvas trousers, skipping a shirt (to show off his self-proclaimed sexy abs), and some worn-out boots. He had to admit, not the best reaping day outfit. At least it would keep him cool in the burning heat of his District.

At 2pm, he made his way over to the town square, slipping in with the other 18-year-olds. His finger was pricked and pressed onto paper. Finally he got to the very front by pushing his way past other inferior citizens.

Soon the reaping started. Ladies first, as always. Effie Trinket called out the name of Primrose Everdeen. Mike didn't care for her. Who was she anyway? But then his heart stopped as a volunteer came forward. Katniss. Now no matter what, he would volunteer for the boys.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie said calmly.

Mike ran to the stage, knocking the boy Peeta over, screaming "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"What the hell? I want to be with Katniss!" Peeta yelled from his place on the ground.

"Well tough. Go die, blondie." Mike stood on Peeta's face to silence him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: District 11

The place was packed with everyone in District 11. Tina had to clutch the hand of her best friend until it hurt to get a place next to her.

It was reaping day, and Tina was confident she would not be reaped. She was from a relatively rich family, so she didn't have to sign up for tesserae.

She was wrong. Her name was called and she began to cry, for the fourth time today. Barely able to stand, she came up to the stage and took the slip of paper with her name on it. Her hands shook uncontrollably, dropping the paper on the ground. A fresh flood of tears fell, so much so that she didn't notice the name of the other Tribute being called.

Rick Nelson.

He screamed with delight at the prospect of killing the kids from other Districts, bounding up the stairs four at a time to get to the stage.

"You're dead, Asian," he whispered, menace practically dripping from his lips.

Tina couldn't get out any words in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: District 10

Lauren and Puck went to the reaping together, their pact still strong. If one is reaped, the other will volunteer. They couldn't live without each other.

Puck felt the knife in his pocket. It was a bit OTT, but if he were going to successfully volunteer, he may need to use force. Then again, no one would dare mess with him and his badass mohawk. He was the rebel of District 10, of course.

The mayor rode in on a cow to greet his citizens. Then the reaping began.

"OK, ladies first."

A name was picked out.

"Lauren... uhh... Ziziz?"

Lauren understood, her tough exterior breaking suddenly. Puck gripped her hand tighter.

With a sigh, she came to the stage. People suppressed giggles as they saw Lauren's flab spilling out over her skirt. She gave them a glare and took her name, screwing it up in her hand.

There were no more words as the male Tribute was chosen.

"PUCK!" Lauren yelled, running as fast as she could towards him.

"Tributes together. This couldn't get better."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: District 8

"What's happening?" Brittnay asked, clearing the bottles off her bed. With her inherent dumbness, a drunken party did nothing to help.

"Reaping." Matt, her temporary boyfriend, replied.

"Cool." Brittnay, due to her hangover, was unclear what the reaping was.

Matt dragged her to the square, where the reaping had already begun. The Peacekeepers whipped them into place, vowing that if they didn't get reaped, they'd be dead.

One Peacekeeper came onto the stage and whispered something to the mayor of District 8. There was a shuffling of names in the Reaping balls.

The names were drawn.

"Brittnay S. Pierce." There was total silence.

"Unlucky girl..." Brittnay said to herself.

"DUMBASS IT'S YOU!" Matt shouted.

"Wow... That was the most I've ever heard you talk." Brittnay felt absolutely no emotions whatsoever, thanks to her dumbness. "Well, better go."

She walked onto the stage, stumbling around like an idiot (which she was).

Matt's name was called next. Of course, he said nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: District 7

Rachel's hands were calloused from her years of hauling lumber, so as she walked to the reaping, she massaged them with a berry-based moisturiser of her own invention.

"Give it up, you look beautiful." Finn brushed back her long fringe to get a closer look at her eyes. The brown colour was one he'd always loved.

"You can say that, you're a man. You don't mind." She fell into his arms and they checked in together.

"Good luck."

"Good luck."

They stood together at the front. Their hands were locked together until Rachel became a Tribute.

Humming a song to herself, she took her slip of paper and stood in front of her District. She couldn't feel anything inside her. She was numb. Rachel was a Tribute. She could barely comprehend it. Her mind refused to.

"Finn Hudson,"

No one came forward.

"Finn Hudson?"

Rachel called out to him.

He answered her call with a sob.

_How unmanly..._ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: District 6

Lucy Quinn Fabray was called as a Tribute.

She tried to ignore the fact they used her hated real name. She didn't really have enough space in her mind to think of that, anyway. So many emotions were racing through her head. Why did they put her in the Reaping ball anyway? She was 18 and pregnant by a boy she barely knew, living on her own in poverty. The Capitol had no sympathy for anyone. I guess they'd have no Hunger Games if they had.

There were whispers in the crowd. The entire District knew about her and they too were surprised that she was reaped. Soon the disbelief turned to jeering as they shouted "Slag!" "Whore!" "Slut!" as Quinn shakily made her way up to the stage. She blocked out their insults and tried to think straight. She was going to be in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Pregnant, alone and with no fighting ability.

She was sure to die. So why not bring it on faster? Quinn thought about suicide- in fact, she's thought about it for a while- but she could never do it. The thought of actually driving a knife into her wrists, throat or stomach chilled her to the core.

Her mood dropped even lower as Sebastian was drawn.

Now she was sure to die.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: District 5

Kurt wished he could get reaped. As soon as he'd been put in a room with Dave Karofsky, he wanted to get out of it through the Hunger Games. Not only could he show his enemy that he had fighting skill and _could _win (unlikely), he could get away from him if he ended up losing the Games. Although that would be forever.

Unlike the other Districts, males were drawn first from the Reaping ball. Kurt crossed his fingers. He wanted it to be either him or Dave. He prayed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Dave Karofsky."

Kurt couldn't even hold back his scream of joy. That was a mistake. Before going up onto the stage, he gave Kurt a smack in the face. Thankfully, there was no blood.

The girl Tribute was called next. This time Kurt had nothing to worry about. Dave was gone forever now. Even if he won, he'd get a mansion in the Victor's Village, far away from him.

"Our female tribute is... Kurt Hummel."

Not again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: District 4

Mercedes Jones was actually looking forward to the reaping. It was fun to see the looks on those poor kids' faces when they got chosen. Sometimes there were tears, which was hilarious. The best ones were where the Tribute would break down and lie screaming on the floor, getting wrestled to their feet by the Peacekeepers and fainting as they got up to the stage.

Mercedes never worried that it would be her. It had never been her for the six years she'd been eligible for the Games, so in her final year, what are the odds?

She was wrong to be so confident. It _was _her this year. And she was the Tribute that broke down screaming.

Her fellow Tribute Sam (her secret crush, no less) picked her unconscious form up- wishing she'd lose some weight- and they went to say their final goodbyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: District 3

Pushed along by his loving mother, Artie arrived at the reaping. As usual they all stared at him. They couldn't believe that he was even at the reaping in the first place; the Capitol shouldn't let his name go into the Reaping ball. But of course they did. Artie cursed their cruelty.

"Ladies first, okay?" A slim, painted hand plucked out a name from the Reaping ball. "Evadne Dalca."

A nonchalant, muscular 14-year-old took her slip of paper with a grunt.

"Now for the boys," Her hand went in again. "Artie Abrams."

There was a huge gasp in the entire square.

Artie came up to the front of the stage and reached up to get his slip of paper. He couldn't feel anything at all. He only knew he was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey again. I _did _say I'd post the reaping chapters two a day, but since they're boring, I'll post the last two, and the first training chapter, in quick succession! So I hope this is better for the few of you that want to read my story. Thanks.

Chapter 10: District 2

Santana and Rory weren't exactly the best of friends, but to the reaping they walked hand in hand. They both tried to stay strong on the outside, but their nervousness was eating them up inside. Santana convinced herself that she would be totally fine. However, her family had all suffered a tragedy and, almost unheard of in her District, she had to sign up for tesserae. That meant her name was in the ball 24 times, compared to the average 18-year-old's 6. There was a much higher chance she'd get picked.

Rory had his name in the usual number of times, but he felt like something bad was going to happen and he'd get drawn.

When they got to the square, no one was around. They had an hour to wait until it began.

Later, the names were called.

Rory's prediction was right. They were both reaped.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: District 1

"WHERE'S MY GOD DAMN HAIR GEL?" Blaine screamed.

"I don't know, and don't speak to me like that!" his boyfriend shouted back, coming back into the room with freshly gelled hair.

"Have you used my hair gel...?" Blaine whispered angrily.

"No."

"Marvel! You're so bad!" Blaine teased, dragging his boyfriend onto the bed. Their lips touched softly, arms around each other. Blaine's hand grabbed Marvel's blonde hair, pulling him in closer. They kissed for minutes until Blaine's mother walked in.

"What is going on?" she asked them. "Are you... GAY?"

"Yeah, of course. Didn't you know?" Blaine laughed.

"Oh, well... That's great. Anyway, it's reaping day. Get ready."

Blaine and Marvel got dressed and ready together, walking up to the square giggling.

Marvel's name was called in the girls' category, and he inwardly fumed. He didn't care at all about being reaped. He'd trained for years to be in the Hunger Games. He was sure to win.

"WAIT! I VOLUNTEER!" Sugar Motta shouted, kicking Marvel off the stage.

"Hey! I'm gonna kill you!" Marvel jumped back up and grabbed Sugar's waxed legs. Annoyingly, they were too smooth so Marvel slipped back down.

"What the actual HELL?" Sugar said, slamming her stiletto heel into Marvel's eyeball. There was a pitiful scream as he was carried off by the Peacekeepers.

"Anyway... boys now." A name was picked out. "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine screamed and literally pulled out some of his crusty gelled hair.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY?"

"Go up," a boy next to him coaxed, touching his shoulder. That gay thrill of male touch coursed through him and he went up to the stage, still melting inside from being reaped. He took his name and looked at it. It was in handwritten script, the capitals exquisitely drawn with loops and swirls. It looked almost like his mother's handwriting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Tributes Meet

First day of training. Mike was proud to wear the 12 on his shirt. District 12 was never known for doing well at all, but he knew that with his mad dancing skillz, he could evade all the attacks from the Careers and hopefully kill a few.

When he saw a black-haired Asian girl standing alone at the knot-tying class, his heart skipped another beat. She was hot.

Mike ruffled up his hair and walked over to her.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Mike took the knot off her and tried to untie it, but only dropped it on the floor. "Damn it."

"It's alright."

"What District are you from?"

"11. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

The trainer cut in and broke Mike and the girl up.

"See you later, yeah?"

"Maybe." She winked.

The Careers were walking together around the swordfighting area, swords in hand. Soon they stopped and started practicing. Sam and Blaine fought together, but Blaine was soon defeated.

"Call yourself a Career!" Santana shouted, hitting him with the pommel of her sword.

"Sorry... I'm just better at... archery..." Blaine panted. He went over to the archery area, where a District 12 was practicing.

"Out of the way," he said, taking a bow. He notched an arrow in and drew back to his full length. Before he could shoot, the 12 had already loosed an arrow into the bullseye. Blaine gasped as he shot, totally missing the target.

"That's not how you do it. Face sideways." The girl helped him into the right position, her hands stiff and distant. "Now try."

Blaine shot and his arrow landed in the 8-point section.

"If you want to win the Hunger Games, that's not good enough. Keep shooting." she told him, landing another arrow in the bullseye.

"Hey, what's your name, 12? I don't like you telling me what to do."

"Katniss Everdeen." She sounded very pleased with the sound of her name.

They both continued shooting in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Slushie Epiphany

Dave was completely useless at all the other weapons. He feared that he'd die in the bloodbath if he didn't find a speciality. He stood at the side, eyeing up the butts of the hottest boys.

He stopped for a drink. He dunked a straw into a cool red slushie and drank most of it in one huge sip. A fat black girl walked to the table for a drink of water, shoving Dave out of the way.

"Career?" he asked. "You don't push past me, you fat cow." In a fit of rage, he threw the rest of his red slushie in the fat girl's face. She screamed as it got in her eyes and she wiped it out, crying.

_I think I've found my weapon... _Dave thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Singing

On the next day of training, Rachel came in singing. Finn joined in with a low harmony, and they finished the song with a kiss. They started singing a traditional District 7 lullaby, until they were surprised to hear a third voice join in. They both turned around to see a poor pregnant girl standing behind them, her blonde hair over her eyes.

"My mother came from District 7. She ran away when I was born. She used to sing it to me."

"That's lovely. Great." Rachel, to be perfectly honest, didn't care at all. She carried on singing, annoyed that _she _joined in again.

After the second chorus, there were seven voices: Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Artie and Tina. The whole Training Centre had stopped to hear them singing. The Careers looked at them like 'what the hell do they think they're doing?' but then Santana and Mercedes added their own harmonies. Soon all the Careers were singing.

The only ones not singing were Dave, Sebastian, Katniss and Rick. The whole Training Centre was filled with the sweet notes of the District 7 lullaby.

_Close your eyes, and go to the wood_

_Dance with your angels where the gods once stood_

_Then go to the trees and dry all your tears_

_And there you can sing, where nobody hears_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Games Begin

They stood, waiting for the 30 seconds to be over. One foot out of the circle and they'd be blasted into the sky.

The last ten seconds counted down. _10, 9, 8..._

Dave spotted a selection of slushies in the Cornucopia.

_7, 6, 5..._

Rachel brushed her hair over her shoulder.

_4, 3, 2..._

Quinn let out her last tears.

_1, 0._

The gun went off and they ran for their lives.

The Careers grouped together at the Cornucopia, grabbing their weapons of choice. Blaine took the bow and arrow, shooting at the District 12, Katniss, that had annoyed him. An arrow sunk itself into her forearm, but it didn't deter her from the orange backpack she had her eye on.

Rory ran to the Careers, but the District 9 Tribute ran him through with a spear, killing him instantly. So that was one less Career Tribute in the group.

The cannon went off five times for the five lives the bloodbath had taken. Mercedes looked at the bodies on the ground indifferently. Five less to contest for her title.

The Careers picked their way through the remains to find a place to camp.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Night in the Arena

Katniss looked at the sky as the Capitol seal was projected up. She looked at the dead Tributes' faces: Rory Flannigan, Artie Abrams, Evadne Dalca, Kanani Finley, Tina Cohen-Chang. She knew none of them, but found herself sending the District 12 salute to them. Wasn't Artie Abrams the boy in the wheelchair? Another reason she hated the Capitol.

The Careers weren't even thinking about sleeping. Night was the perfect time to find food and water, as the other brainless Tributes were asleep. They cut their way through the trees, not caring if others heard them. Mercedes tripped over a root and put her hand up for someone to help her up. Sugar spat at her.

"We need a new Career. YOU SUCK. Shall we kill her?"

Blaine shook his head. "Now quite yet. She could be a useful decoy later on."

Mercedes cried out at the prospect of her being used as a toy to simply kill. She stood up and made her own way to find sustenance.

Rachel and Finn had found a cave to sleep in. They lined it with moss and leaves, and clumped together what they could call a pillow. They lay down to sleep. Finn set his knife down next to them, first wiping it on the mossy floor. He'd killed someone today: that District 3 Evadne. Not that it mattered.

They snuggled together for warmth and fell asleep before they even said goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Someone Dies

Brittnay had sort of forgotten that she was actually in the Hunger Games until she realised she was wearing her arena outfit. Her District partner had gone off on his own to find some berries or something to eat. He'd been gone for a while.

She wasn't exactly worried that he'd been killed. Even though he pretty much loved her, and she used to, she'd seen this Career she really liked. To her surprise, this Career was actually a girl. _Haha, I'm bisexual now! _She thought. _But wait, what happened to Matt? _Brittnay stepped out of their tent to see the hot Career she liked.

"Oh God!" they both whispered. The Career immediately got into fighting stance with her sword pointed at Brittnay. Her face softened as she saw the helpless innocent look in the blonde's beautiful face. She really was pretty.

"I won't kill you." she said quietly, taking the Tribute's hands in her own.

"Allies?" Brittnay asked, completely shocked she even knew that word.

"Yeah. I think we could be good..." She moved to Brittnay's ear. "Together."

Matt arrived back with an overflowing sack of berries. His mouth dropped open when he saw his ally Brittnay kissing a Career girl. He dropped all the food on the floor and hurried to pick it up, unable to get his eyes off this crazy lesbian kiss. He had to admit, it was quite a beautiful thing to see. Except that his true love Brittnay was part of it.

They finally broke away and Matt was fuming. "Why?" he asked.

"Sorry Matt... I don't, y'know, love you."

"We're not allies anymore." he said simply, taking the berries and walking back to the forest.

Matt couldn't believe that Brittnay had gone lez. It was so unlike her. He'd had no forewarning of this. She never _seemed _like she was into girls. He always thought she liked _him. _They were going to get married and live a happy life with four children. Apparently not.

He came to the river and bent down to take a drink. His knee suddenly seized up (curse the injury he'd got in training!) and he fell face down in the water. _This is bad. THIS IS BAD. HELP! _he thought. He couldn't even swim, and the river was sweeping him to deeper waters. His death was imminent, and he knew it.

Bathing in the river was the pregnant girl Quinn. Matt shouted to her and she shot her hands out to grab him, but she was a weakling and Matt slipped out of her slimy grasp. Soon the water got too deep to keep his head up, and Matt was submerged. Flailing his arms about, he tried to get above the water, but it was futile. He just heard the cannon fire as the world went dark around him.

"NO!" Quinn, although she was supposed to be fighting _against _these people, felt remorse for the drowning boy. His body finally surfaced further downstream and she knew that she couldn't save him. She felt so useless. Well, she pretty much was. She hadn't killed a single person and only managed to get away because the Tribute that was chasing her felt sorry for her and spared her life. She then vowed to avenge that Matt guy's death somehow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Klaine Happens

"Alright, if you're gonna be so... GAY, then get the hell out of here, like Santana!" Sam shouted.

"Fine. I will. Maybe I'll meet you again. BUT THEN YOU'RE GONNA..." He forgot what he was going to say. He coughed. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Blaine stormed off. He was always moody without hair gel in his usually lanky locks. He'd only suggested that they go set up camp somewhere else, and those self-centred snobs took it completely the wrong way. They sucked.

He'd reached the heart of the woods and all was quiet, except for the mockingjays singing their melancholy songs. He drew his bow and shot one down for food, slinging it over his shoulder.

Then the silence was punctured by a loud scream.

_Finally, someone to kill._

He ran towards the sound, until he came to a tree. Dangling by his foot was a very effeminate boy from District 5. A large male Tribute was bending over doing something with another guy. One of them stood up.

"I'll go get more water, alright? I may not come back. I don't really like you. I just really don't like Kurt Gaypants over there."

Blaine notched an arrow in. He wouldn't have no homophobes in this Hunger Games!

The remaining Tribute turned around, a huge cup in his hand. Blaine aimed at the boy, but before he could shoot, hot red slush entered his eyes. Pain was all he could feel, but he couldn't let his guard down. Taking a wild aim, he shot at the Tribute. There was a firm thud and he hit the floor. Blaine followed suit.

When he woke up, he couldn't see. Blaine felt his way to the boy tied up, to find him still dangling.

"Let me cut you down," he said, fumbling for a knife. He felt the rope and sawed through. The boy hit headfirst.

"Ow." Kurt said.

"Are you alright?"

"That's not the question you should be asking me. Are _you _alright?"

"Well, apart from not being able to see... yeah, I'm great."

"Let me have a look." Kurt stared right into his eyes, slightly annoyed the boy wouldn't look back into his own, and they'd fall madly in love and defy the rules to win the Games together...

"Is it bad?"

"They're bleeding a lot. I think we need a sponsor to send some salve or something." Kurt looked up to wherever the cameras were and begged for a silver parachute.

Soon, one came down and landed in front of them. Kurt opened the foul-smelling stuff and rubbed it first on the boy's eyelids, then eyeballs. He squealed in pain.

"It says here it will work overnight. So sleep, and I'll look out for anyone coming. Goodnight."

There were three dead Tributes tonight: Lauren Zises, Iovis Blackwood and Sebastian Smythe. Kurt looked at them with tears in his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Puck's Alone... Not For Long

Puck sort of regretted killing his girlfriend. OK, so she'd been slowing him down, but he _did _love her. Then again, there's only one winner. He was hoping it would be him. He'd been keeping out of the way of everyone since the first day and he hadn't even seen other Tributes. He reckoned he was coming close to the edge of the arena. He really wanted to know what was at the very edge. Maybe he could get out somehow?

He packed up his stuff in his backpack and went on his way west, to the edge of the arena.

When he reached the top of a hill, Puck could barely feel his legs. He couldn't go on any more. He was pretty angry with himself for getting tired so easily. What happened to the sexy badass he used to be?

He sat down amongst the leaves and looked to his left to see another Tribute doing the same. She hadn't noticed him yet. Puck ran his hands through his mohawk and got ready to seduce her.

"Stay back!" Katniss bellowed, drawing her bow.

"Don't worry, I'm an ally, I won't kill you," Puck said, getting in his voice the perfect mix of vulnerability and power.

Katniss lowered her bow and took the arrow off the string.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll ally-"

A huge ball of fire tore through the air, stopping their conversation. Katniss and Puck grabbed hands and skidded down the hill. Then ran as fast as they could, Katniss drawing her bow and Puck unsheathing his knife.

They ducked behind a boulder, but the fire reached them. Katniss' trousers were singed and her skin burned. She looked around to see Puck standing up, his face basically melting off.

Katniss couldn't move her leg because of the pain, so Puck picked her up and ran from the fireballs. He didn't have time to look around to see one hurtling towards him. He arched his body over Katniss' just in time to save her. But he couldn't save himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Brittana's Killing Rampage

"Only 14 Tributes left, including us. Let's go trim that number down." Santana suggested.

"Sounds good. I've managed to make a sword out of a stick."

"That will kill _looooooads _of people." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Exactly!"

They came out of their tent to the bright sun.

"I think the Gamemakers are making us all die of thirst. But I've got a bottle full of water, so we can drink that." Santana said, shielding her eyes.

"I thought we were going to kill people?"

"We can do both, silly." She softened and gave Brittnay a kiss on the cheek, leaving her wanting more. So, Brittnay aimed for the lips.

"Not yet." Santana sharpened her sword on a rock.

They set off for a fun day of killing.

Finn and Rachel weren't really focusing on killing people much, actually. They were too busy loving each other in their cave. For about three days straight, they'd been kissing and embracing nonstop. Now they were famished and parched.

They crawled out of the cave like prehistoric creatures and found the sun burning their eyes. Rachel's fringe was sticking to her forehead, so Finn brushed it away, as he always did.

Hand in hand, the two lovers walked in the direction of the river. But a twig snapped near them and they froze. A knife whistled past them and thudded into a tree.

"Run!" Finn screamed before a sword was rammed into his neck.

Rachel couldn't cry; there was no water left to cry. Seeing her true love die before her was too intense to imagine. She didn't even need to imagine it: she'd seen it. One thought flashed through her head: suicide. That was her only option. She knew she wasn't going to win anyway.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Brittnay ran at her with a stick. She didn't feel it go into her. She was already dead inside.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Brittnay said, ripping her stick out of Rachel's corpse.

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Santana agreed. They grabbed each other and kissed like the world was going to end.

"LET'S KILL MORE PEOPLE!"

"YEAH!"

They ran off together to find some unfortunate Tribute to slaughter.

Up in the trees, Brittnay and Santana waited for the Careers to come. They'd tracked their movements (well, only Santana) for hours and found their camp. The four Careers left were just getting food and it was the perfect time for the killers to hide.

Finally they came back and settled down for the night. Mercedes was tied up on a leash like a dog and they tied her to Brittana's tree.

Santana used her fingers to signal '3, 2, 1, 0' and the two girls jumped down from the tree. Brittnay got stuck into the killing and got her stick right through Mercedes' fat belly.

"RUN, GAY PEOPLE!" Sugar cried. She tried to unsheath her sword but it got caught, until it finally came free. She brought it round her head, but it got tangled in her hair and ended up ripping lots out. Santana skilfully decapitated her.

Sam was the only Career left, and he was so scared his trousers got very, very wet.

"Get ready to die, trouty mouth!" Santana cried, planting a kiss on his lips with much force. The light in her eyes was suddenly extinguished as Sam twisted the knife into her body.

"Didn't expect THAT? HAHA!" Sam dropped her lifeless form to the ground. Before Brittnay could kill him, he ran for the woods.

Minutes later, the cannon went off.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Katniss Meets Blaine

The Panem seal appeared in the sky and Katniss looked to see which Tributes had been killed today. She was very surprised to see that the whole Career pack had been killed off, and today it was, as well as them: Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Sugar, Santana and Sam.

At least there were only a few Tributes left now, including that pregnant girl. Katniss couldn't believe she was still alive. If she ever met her, Katniss was torn whether to kill her or ally with her. But she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Hey, 12!" Dave Karofsky smiled a toothless smile.

Katniss drew her bow and shot at him. He dodged, but hit his head against a tree, more teeth popping out. He fell to the floor, a different-coloured arrow sticking out of his back. Blood bubbled out and stained his shirt in a macabre sort of doughnut. Katniss jumped from the tree and saw a boy wearing ankle biters and a scarf wiping his carefully plucked eyebrows. Behind him, leaning on a crudely-fashioned staff, was the archer from training. Blaine. Katniss' defences weakened. That boy had been on her mind for a looooooooong time.

"Don't kill me!" the boy holding the bow said.

"I won't... not yet anyway." Katniss walked towards Blaine slowly, taking his hands.

"Who's that? Is it you, Kurt?" Blaine didn't look at Katniss with his vacant, red eyes.

"It's Katniss. Can't you recognise me?"

There was a long pause as Katniss realised the injury he'd sustained.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know."

"It's OK. I don't mind."

"I'm glad..." Katniss softly brushed his lips with her own. It was soft and innocent, without anything held back. She parted Blaine's lips and breathed in. He stepped back.

"DON'T STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" Kurt screamed, aiming an arrow at her. Katniss, being the better archer, got an arrow in his throat before he could draw his bow.

"Katniss... I'm sort of gay, OK?"

She turned back around to him, after slinging her bow over her shoulder.

"Oh." She was running high on emotions and couldn't even understand Blaine's words. She felt nothing.

"Where's Kurt?"

Katniss' throat was filled with a huge lump and she barely managed to get the words out.

"He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"He... notched an arrow, but it got jammed. He looked to... check on it... and it... fired. He was killed... instantly."

Blaine cried endless tears from his sightless eyes, until he fell exhausted into a long sleep. Katniss climbed a tree and shed silent tears for everything in her life.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Murder of a Different Kind

Rick Nelson was in agony. Brittany S. Pierce had discovered him in a complete state of despair and had tied him up to a tree, head facing the ground. Brittnay had broken his legs and left him dangling with no food or water. For three days he had been there.

Brittnay had been absent for hours. Rick had only one choice. There was no chance he'd ever win the Games while his captor was alive, and he had a knife in his pocket. He slipped it out and held it in his sweating, weak hand. The throat or the wrist? The wrist was easier.

He got the knife to his wrist and was about to push it in deep, but he suddenly stopped. Where had the cool, tough bully gone? Where had Rick 'the stick' gone? HE WAS RESORTING TO SUICIDE. He thought how much of a loser he was. _Then again, I'm gonna lose anyway. My legs are BROKEN after all. Goodbye then._

Rick had a little suspicion the cameras were on him. He waved sarcastically and drew the blade across his wrists. A line of blood soon turned into a splash, then a pool, then a puddle. It was going to be slow, but worth it. He was entranced by the scarlet- or was it crimson?- drops staining the ground. They passed the time and dulled the pain.

Brittnay came back with some berries to see a pale-skinned body hanging limply from the rope. _Oh well. One less Tribute to deal with. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Dance

Mike was alone by the river, feeling a Latin sort of rhythm pulsing within his breast. His pelvis twitched uncontrollably.

_Not now, dancing skillz, NOT NOW! _He pleaded. He couldn't believe that in the middle of the arena he'd embark on a solo salsa. No doubt all the cameras would be watching him.

Another twitch, this time more like a full-on thrust.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled.

He couldn't hold back his dancing impulse. His feet started, then his arms, and soon his shirt was off.

"Ay ay ay! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrriba!" he shrieked, pelvic-thrusting to the max. Water was splashing everywhere as he stomped and twirled on a rock. His hands clapped the beat. His legs jiggled with the sheer exertion of his mad Latin skills. He knew this would get him killed, but he didn't care one bit.

"What the hell is going on?" The archer from District 12 appeared from behind a tree. "Are you... _dancing?_"

"Ci! Ven a bailar conmigo, bonita chica!"

"What language was that?"

"I doesn't matter!" His voice had a sultry Spanish twinge. "Come dance with me!"

Katniss put her bow down and took Mike's hands.

"I don't know this dance."

"Oh well. Follow my lead." Mike started with a simple, but provocative dance. Their bodies got very close and Katniss found it calming after her huge rejection from that gay Blaine.

"Let's do a harder dance!" She was confident now.

They quickened the pace a bit and Katniss found herself dancing like a professional.

"Well done Catnip," he whispered.

Katniss stiffened in Mike's arms. "How do you know that name?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell... I'm a little bit of a stalker. I've watched you and Gale forever. You shouldn't go out with that twit. I'm so much sexier!" His abs did a little dance.

"You are disgusting!" Katniss took an arrow from her quiver and stabbed Mike right between the eyes. It didn't kill him, but he stumbled about in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mike bellowed.

Katniss replied with another stab in the chest, shattering Mike's perfect abdominal muscles. He fell backwards, a grisly arc of blood forming in the air.

"Haha."

Katniss walked away without another word.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Feast!

"Dear Tributes... There are only four of you left. The Hunger Games is almost over. But you all need something and _we _have it. Come to the Cornucopia for a feast... of sorts."

Blaine rejoiced at this message. But how the hell was a newly-made blind guy supposed to find his way to the Cornucopia on his own? Yeah, he had a staff and everything, but what if someone killed him on the way? He'd have to take that chance if it meant maybe getting his sight back.

He walked slowly to the direction of the Cornucopia, or where he thought it was. He felt his way around the trees, tripping over roots and felled branches, almost screaming with the hopelessness of it all and giving up. What was the point of trying? He was never going to win with his lack of sight. He'd only win if he hid somewhere and waited for the other Tributes to die. That was unlikely to work.

He came to a clearing and a hand gripped his.

"Kurt? Are you alive?"

"No, it's Katniss." she whispered in his ear. "No one's here right now. I'll take you and get your bag. District 1, right?"

"Yes... and thank you. But I know that you want me to love you, but I can't. I need a boy. I wish Kurt were here. I can't believe he shot hims-" He paused, realising how unlikely Katniss' story actually was. His face fell 30 feet and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"_Did you kill him?"_

She didn't answer.

_"DID YOU KILL HIM?"_

Katniss nodded, realised he couldn't see and said a quick 'yes'. Blaine's mind went white with anger, and he hit Katniss with his staff.

"_Why did you do it? WHY? MURDERER! MURDERER!" _He felt blood splashing onto his arm and a pool forming around his feet, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop hitting her until he fell with exhaustion. But no cannon.

Katniss Everdeen's body remained there for two days. The bags for every Tribute remained there too.


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Please could you review my story if you have time and something to say? I want to know what people think of my writing. Thanks!

Chapter 25: Dead But Breathing

Stuck in a limbo. White everywhere. See nothing. Hear nothing. Smell nothing. Feel only pain. Taste blood. Brain in a daze. Filled with cotton wool. Still alive? Don't know. Don't care. It's over. Blood's dried. Time to go. Can't move. Can't do anything. Need to. Bag's up there. I need it. Someone get it for me. But not him. Not him. No, not him. Anyone but him. Someone there? Feel skin. Soft hands. A girl. Voice. Sweet, high. Vulnerable. Like me. She's nice. I like her. Better than him. She's killed him? Hope so. See something. Blonde hair. Whiteness. Not cotton wool daze- skin. The girl. She's helping me. Thank you. Colours brighter. Black, green, brown, blonde, white, red. My red. My blood. It's going now. Blood gone. Girl cleaned it. Thank you. Scream. No blood. Me? No, the girl. What's happening? Injured? Is he here? Can I help? No. Immobile. No one else there. Why pain? Why screams? Stopped. Silence. Don't know. Confused. Poor girl. Should help. Can't. Sorry.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Five in the Arena

There was only pain. The archer lying on the floor, and she was helping her, but the pain started. Suddenly, like she'd been shot. But she knew what was coming.

_Not now, not now. I can't do it. I'm alone and useless. I need to help the 12 girl. But the pain's too much._

She screamed until she couldn't scream any more. It didn't help the pain.

_Breathe. Breathe._

Her breathing slowed and the pain dulled. She was numb.

Then another shot. More pain.

She couldn't think straight, like the archer. Too much pain to think straight. Sentences disjointed.

_Help._

More shots. More shots. More pain.

The pain felt like nothing to her after feeling it so much.

She pushed hard. Harder.

_Can't any more. Can't push. I have to. Push._

She screamed internally, pushing. Pushed again. Again.

Tranquillity. It was over. Screams again. Not her own this time.

Wet, squirming. Fair skin. Blue eyes. Wisp of blonde hair. Just like her mother.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Brittnay Wants to Win

When she got to the 'feast', most of the bags were gone. She didn't actually know where the Cornucopia actually was, so she was like 'aah, I'll do it later!' She was too busy devising some killer weapons to destroy any Tributes she met there.

There was no one there though. There were two bags: a 12 and an 8.

_I'm in District 8, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight? _Brittnay wondered. _Oh, doesn't matter._

There was one of her spitefully depressive thoughts invading again. She'd felt them ever since Santana got killed by that idiot, Sam. She tried to be numb to it all, but it was too hard and sometimes a little thought would slip through her net.

She took the 8 bag and looked inside. It was a _proper _weapon. A beautiful, sharp knife. Long blade, short handle. Perfect for stabbing, actually. Brittnay smiled, thinking of how she could stab and stab and stab her way to victory. If only she met some other Tributes!

_Time to kill people! _Then she was reminded of _their _killing spree. Before she got killed. _Stupid Sam! At least he's dead now._

Brittnay ran towards the woods. She swore she heard a sound. A unicorn?

It was the sound of whirring. A hovercraft descended somewhere else in the arena. So someone was in need of help. Not if she could get there first! She ran faster. But she wasn't quite fast enough; the hovercraft had already gone. She still went to the spot anyway to see if there was anything to get from the stricken Tribute's remains.

The Tribute was still there. No, there were two. The 12 and the pregnant one. She wasn't pregnant any more though.

"Did you give birth in the arena then?" Brittnay asked, her voice sounding odd in the usual silence.

"Yes," a quiet voice replied.

"Cool. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. I named her Arena."

"Arena? That's an odd name. OH! It's because she was born in the arena, right?"

"Yes,"

"Cool."

An awkward silence.

"You do know I'm going to have to kill you, right?"

"Go ahead. I'm dead anyway."

Brittnay got out her knife and held it over the blonde's throat.

"Actually, I can't do it. Not when you're recovering from a birth. I'll let you go."

The glint of metal. Hiss of a knife unsheathed. A stab.

"Don't think you should have trusted me. I'm stronger now. I can be the Victor." Quinn shouted at the girl over the din of the cannon.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Final Three

Blaine rubbed more ointment on his eyes. He was sure it would work. If it came from the Capitol, it would be better quality than even _his _District! He rubbed more and more on his bare eyeballs. He didn't feel any pain. He'd felt too much pain since he was reaped. He couldn't feel any more. Like most of the other Tributes, he guessed.

He closed his eyes tightly. It might work quickly. Or slowly. He didn't know.

Quinn felt like she could win these Games. With one Tribute practically dead already, she'd only have to kill the other one. She didn't actually know who and where he was. She thought of killing Katniss there and then, but an annoying maternal instinct kicked in.

_WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT HER? _She yelled at herself inside.

She raised her knife, feeling like a priestess performing a sacrifice. No, it was more like a rite of passage. She had got rid of the thing inside her body and this was the first act of her new, liberated self. Goodbye, Girl on Fire.

She brought it down on Katniss' throat, but a bloody hand stopped her. So she was strong too. Katniss kicked Quinn's chest, using the momentum to get up. She clawed the hair sticking to her face and got her bow out, notching an arrow on. Quinn recovered quickly, running for a thrust. Katniss shot close by Quinn's head, scaring her and distracting her from her bloodlust. Quinn had to duck, but she instead slid along the floor and wrapped her arms around Katniss' legs, hoping to trip her up. Katniss planted a boot in Quinn's face and sunk an arrow deep in her back. First blood felt good to draw. Now the battle could begin.

Quinn ripped the arrow out of her body, sending it flying back in Katniss' direction. She countered with another shot, missing this time. Quinn's knife came for the kill. Katniss countered again. Quinn thrust. Katniss knocked the knife away with her forearm. No time to get the knife now without losing. She curved her fingers into claws and tried to literally rip Katniss' eyes out.

_One final shot. She is in the perfect position._

She loosed an arrow, wanting it to avenge the deaths of everyone close to her and every misfortune that she's sustained. Wanting it to stop the Capitol controlling them. Wanting it to stop her misery of an existence.

It hit its mark. The cannon went.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Lovers

Now to find the guy that broke her heart. This kill would be sweet. Katniss kept her bow at the ready in case he stumbled out from the forest like a drunk monkey.

But when she saw him, still leaning on his staff, she could not help but kiss him. She didn't care if she were killed then, it was that one sweet moment that would be the perfect end. It was romantic, hard and passionate. Wild, mad. Even hungry. Blaine kissed back, too overjoyed to kill her. He was in the final two. Blind. In love.

With Katniss Everdeen.

That assault on her made him realised how much he truly lusted after that strange archer from District 12.

"You know I'll have to kill you," The words sounded too sultry to be threatening.

"I know. You're obviously going to win. I'm blind, for God's sake. So go on. But I know... you can't do it. We're too in love. Right?"

"Love is the death of people."

Blaine was lost for words. "I sort of don't know what to say now... Sorry."

"I think we should give the world a good show. Shall we kill each other?"

"NO! Let's hug a little more. It's nice."

"Nice? Like... you're _not _gay?"

"Pretty much."

They both stopped to get a surprise attack going. At exactly the same time, they unsheathed their knives and... STAB.

Their blood mixed together. Theirs was actually different shades of red, Katniss noted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Blaine said, plugging up the stab wound.

"Neither did I... Sorry!" Katniss plugged up Blaine's gaping, bleeding hole.

"What are we going to do then? There won't be a winner!"

"Uhh... uhh..." Katniss fell over backwards, her hands covered in blood.

"Oh no." Blaine fell over on top of Katniss.

"This would be so much nicer if we weren't dying."

"I agree." Blaine said.

It seemed like they'd never die. They had a five-minute conversation about whether there was an afterlife or not, then lay in silence.

"So, are we going to die or not?"

Katniss' question was answered by the cannon going off.

"Oh, so it's just me now, is it? Thanks a lot."

She waited for a long time.

"So what, am I immortal?"

A hovercraft came down. A voice spoke from above: "Well done, Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger G-"

There was a long silence.

"Oh, she died."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Who Wins?

President Snow fumed. Literally, smoke was coming out of his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? YOU COULD HAVE MADE _BOTH _OF THEM VICTORS WHEN YOU SAW THEY WERE ABOUT TO _STAB EACH OTHER! _YOU SUCK, SENECA CRANE. YOU _SUCK._"

Seneca's lip quivered. He stroked his epic beard, feeling suddenly like a little kid.

"WHO IS SUPPOSED TO WIN NOW? THIS ISN'T THE POINT OF THE HUNGER GAMES! IT'S SUPPOSED TO GIVE THE DISTRICTS _HOPE. _REMEMBER I TOLD YOU THIS IN THE ROSE GARDEN? WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING? OR WERE YOU JUST ADMIRING YOUR GOD DAMN BEARD?"

Seneca didn't answer.

"SENECA. SENECA? _SENECA?"_

"Sorry, sir. But we could declare that kid Lucy Fabray gave birth to the winner...?"

"You mean the _baby? Are you crazy?"_

"OK, bad idea. Any better ones?"

President Snow sighed. That man always won. "No. Fine. The baby wins. This is ridiculous."

At exactly nine in the evening, President Snow prepared for his TV appearance, rocking a Seneca Crane beard. It looked so much better on him than his prissy Head Gamemaker. The light in front of him flashed four times, then went a solid red. Time for him to go and announce the winner.

"Good evening citizens of Panem. As you know, throughout these... interesting Hunger Games, there was no definite winner. In an unprecedented move, the final two killed each other, leaving no Victor. Katniss Everdeen from District 12 was the final Tribute left; however, she died before the hovercraft could retrieve her. But, if you've been watching carefully, you'd have seen the female Tribute from District 6 give birth to a child in the arena. As that child is technically the only one left, she is the winner. It is odd, never done before in these Games, but I hope you find it inspiring. Thank you."

_I hope that went well. No rebellions or anything._

So it was finished. The 74th Annual Hunger Games were over.

_Now to wait until next year... I hope it's better._

The end!


End file.
